powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
GB Episodes
Here's the list of episodes from Power Rangers GB. #'New Corinth City Part 1' - Years later after destruction of the Venjix Virus, Corinth City became stronger & better. Until Venjix has returns from another dimension for vengeance, but a new team of spies willing to protect Corinth along with their Cybuddies as: Power Rangers GB. #'New Corinth City Part 2' - Entron plan to burn Corinth to the ground, While Orlando gone visit his sister & Rachel spend with her friends Vince & Jenny, Lenny have to fight against Prince Gasket & Archerina. #'Appreciation' - Goruck want to find away to appreciate Lenny after the zord target pratist. Entron plan to suck all the energy for Venjix. #'Paging a friend' - Rachel gone visit to the hospital to see Jenny after she got her tonsil out but Entron is making two way plan by draining all the energy from the hospital & turning every doctors into hybrids. At the end Jenny have a strange filling that Rachel is not telling her & Vince anything. #'Cut through the truth' - Jenny & Vince are starting spying Rachel everywhere she goes, they follow her to Vince Uncle's Pizza Palace but Entron plans to cut it up with cuttertron. Vince & Jenny watches Rachel became a Power Ranger. #'Blue's got a glitch' - Rachel feel guilty for keep secret from her friends Rachel ask Buster that her friends found out who she is. Corlneal James has the mission for them to bring back a truck of energy back to base before Entron gets it all. While the fight Rachel saw Lenny is over doing his super strength & gain a glitch. At the end Prince Gasket & Archerina kidnapped Jenny & Vince for their plane. #'Rabbli Rescue' - Rachel think that she should get her friends to join GB inc. But Rabbli think she shouldn't, so Rabbli went out and think then he's been kidnapped by Entron & Troopdroids along with Vince & Jenny. Entron broadcast to G.B.E. and summon the trop Zords & they have 1 hour to bring the truck of energy or else the chain that hang Rachel's friends and Rabbli will go in bang. #'Double the News' - While the Rangers give Vince & Jenny a tour, Entron actvate the Gamma Zord & create Spayloid to brake into G.B.E. Sectors, Professor Lola found the way to combine the Zord into GB Megazords. #'Two for the team' - Jenny & Vince try out their powers & think that there ready. Entron create Drilltron to break into the G.B.E., Jenny & Vince now become Pink & Green Power Rangers. #'Protection' - Entron plans to kidnapped the princess Lizzy with a Copytron, so the rangers have to protect the Princess from harm. #'Danger' - Orlando went to vist her sister but she saw that his sister apartment has been ransack by Troopdroids and they kidnapped his sister. #'Parade Mayham' - Corinth City celebrate an anniversary with parade for Corinth city saved by RPM, Entron plan to create mayham by creating two Tubatrons. At the end the gang saw something strange with the powers and Simon & Paul found something coming from space. #'Encounter Part 1' - Paul detected two object outside earth atmosphere, a cyborg Beetitan the guardian protector of Keithen came to earth escaping from an energy bounty hunter. The Rangers thought Beetitan is an enemy when the engergy bounty hunter came right at them, & Prince Gasket & Archerina made a deal with him & Entron give him an upgrade. The Rangers brought Keithen & Beetitan to G.B.E. #'Encounter Part 2' - The Rangers Show Keithen & Beetitan the G.B.E. but stay for long, Entron broadcast & they wanted the energy maker or else the his zord will suck every amount of energy. Professor Lola Keithen & Bettitan Goldphone to become Power Rangers. #'Scearch Home '- Keithen is going back to his home planet but Orlando want him to stay to protect the world, Professor Lola created two zords for them. Entron want to find their ship and destroy them in it with Parabolictron to search for them. #'Zords to Zords' - Venjix create a new powerful Megazord, and Entron try out Forktron into Forkzord to bring the new Zord in. #'Combat attack' - Drilltron 2 is digging up some trouble from under neath the G.B.E and still about the Cybuddies for Entron, Rachel want to know why is Beetitan is Keithen's protector. #'Chance - '''Lola give Cheetor, Goruck, Rabbili & Beetitan special chips to transform them into humans. #'Cycberspace Dome Part 1''' - Entron finally found away for Venjix into Corinth with Filmtron and Filmzord into Cyberspace Dome trap everyone inside including Vince & Jenny witch they don't have enough air left. #'Cyberspace Dome Part 2' - Lola & Lucy are constructing away to combine all the zords to break the dome with Keithen's and Beetitan help, while the rangers fought against Filmtron and they fell in a trans and Buster & Rachel found out that Andy translution is loving Jenny. #'Lock' - Entron just encounter with Mistrumis who get rid the Rangers by luring them into building to trap them. #'Magnetic Repel' - Vince is making a great magnet for the science fair but Mistrumis is willing to setal to attract it to gather the energy. #'Un-Fair' - The Rangers take Keithen to his first time at the fair to have fun, but Entron want to show Venjix, Gasket & Archerina, & Mistrumis that he can be much better then Mistrumis. #'Fear it self Part 1' - Venjix suggest a competition between Entron & Mistrumis to defeat the rangers & gather all the energy, so Mistrumis plan to create candleltron to make the Rangers worse fear they ever have. #'Fear it self Part 2' - With Orlando frozen with fear the rest of the Rangers handle Candleltron before he broadcast over Corinth City. #'Data restored' - Entron create an Erasertron to pass into G.B.E. and to delete all data. #'Train to Catch' - The Rangers have an ultimate mission is to catch up on a run away train filed with energy & passengers that been plan out by Entron & Mistrumis by working to together. #'Gold goes bad' - Somethings wrong with Beetitan that he gone berserk & think his king, it was part of Entron's plan and taken Keithen's Goldphone and became Gold Ranger. So Keithen has to get inside Beetitan's memory to make him remember. #'Entron Out Part 1' - Venjix decided to thrown Entron for Mistrumis but Entron won't be deleted so now plan to take on the Rangers while there trip vacation alone. #'Entron Out Part 2 '- While the Rangers take a vacation in tokyo while Vince is force to stay behind with Lucy & Lola for little experiment, Entron now plan to take out the Rangers cybuddies and make sure they won't use their zords with Steamtron. #'Entron Out Part 3' - Vince made it to help his friends out with his own zord: Frog Crawler & his cybuddies Leapfrog. The Rangers head toward Tokyo were Entron & Steamtron targeting, Entron summon all Virazords and his own new Virazord: Eclipsor but the Rangers tried combine with Frog Crawler & became: Froclone Megazord. #'A Mazed Little Lola '- last night Lola tryed to make new weapons when an actciedent made that made her into a little girl, she need to visit her older brother Jamey to help her but Lola & Keithen were captured by Entron's cageloid to plan keep the rangers bussy while Entron uses Jamey's skill to create Venjix new body. #'Change of Face' - Cheetor and Orlando have change into each other by Spraytron 2. #'Venjix Venges Part 1' - The Rangers found away to transport into Cyberspace into Venjix's lair. But Entron & Mistrumis are willing to team up again to keep the rangers out of Cyberspace before Venjix is ready for his new body. #'Venjix Venges part 2' - The Rangers have finally made it into Cyberspace and they confrount to Venjix and his new General Brainiac to destroy them before they get to Venjix's power core, Orlando is willing not to give up but he have to defeat Entron and his Eclipsor 2.0. #'Custom & Cards' - With Venjix finally destroyed the Rangers enjoy their time off, but General Brainiac, Gasket, Archerina & Entron are back and made back ups of Venjix's Cards for the Venjix to be one with Viratrons. Lola has finish new Custom Visor for the Rangers to combine with their Cybuddies. #'Gold goes bad 2: Control the Gold' - The Rangers search for those Venjix's Cards, a Puppettron has taken control of Keithen. #'Rave it up Lion' - The Rangers went to find Lion Motozord that was created from Dr.K's old Blue Prints,when little Lola found Lion Motozord until she is trapped in the cave. Entron attempt to find that zord & destroy it with Eclipsor 3.0. #'Power of Cybuddies' - Cheetor,Gorbuck, Rabbeli & Leapfrog are jealous of the new zord, a bulldozertron is attacking the Corinth from the Venjix Card. #'Crash Wedding' - A Tiaratron is stealing love out of people, Mistrumis is willing to get an upgrade to transform with Archerina. #'New Match Up Part 1 '- Orlando was looking for a big Corinth City Match in a new Dome, when he & Cheetor are trap in a dome keeping other Rangers out big ring to force to fight four of Venjix's Megazords in a MRSD:Megazord Rumble Smack Down. #'New Match Up Part 2' - With the Rangers are no idea to get inside Dome they even try transporting with a megazord but no luck. Somehow the Rangers encounter a new Ranger who know how to rescue Orlando, they combine into Great Lion Megazord and turns out the Dome is a Viratron. At the end the GB Purple Ranger reviled himself name Zeke also know as Commander James's grand son. #'Selfish Ranger' - Mistrumis try to search for one of Venjix's Cards so she create a Parabilictron 2 to search for one until the Venjix Card has fuse with the Viratron. Zeke planed to defeat a Viratron on his own & by crushing the Venjix Card in his own Hand. #'Karate Kid' - A kid name Lu has been possessed by Venjix by wearing Red karate gloves from a venjix's card, Lenny have to get Lu out of those gloves. #'Mystery Pink Part 1' - Vince is invite to the 3 days Sherlock homes convention & he plan to invite the Rangers to join but Jenny had some planes somewhere else. Last night there was a robbery of mysterious girl name the Pink Cat who stolen the Pink Diamond, Vince knows two guard are guarding a safe that holds gold & one of the Venjix Cards. #'Mystery Pink Part 2' - Lenny come up an idea to get into the safe will everyone are in convention while the rangers get the Venjix Card. Until that night the lights gone out and the Pink Cat brake into the Safe and stole the Venjix Card, when the Troopdroids & Brainiac crash the party to get the card. the next morning the Pink Cat take look at the Card until the Venjix card transform her magnifying glass into Loupetron. At the End Orlando found the Pink Cat and try fight her until he see she's wearing the GB Morpher then he found out that the Pink Cat is really Jenny. #'Mystery Pink Part 3' - Orlando was shocked that Jenny is the grand master thief,then General Brainiac sneak attack on them & he suggested that Jenny should leave Corinth & never return. James makes sure to get Jenny to quit GBC but Orlando can't let her leave, then Loupetron came back & the Rangers went out to stop him but Jenny think she knows what she have to. Jenny gave to Orlando a battlizer Morphin Guard that she stolen from GB Lab. At the end Orlando want to say something to Jenny but she already gone & about to take the next train to the Air Port. #'Love Train' - After the Rangers destroy Traintron, Entron found one Venjix Card use to transform Trainzord into a Megazordtron and capturing sadess people and even capture Jenny. At the end the Megazordtron transform into Mistrumis own Megazord: Megazord Zeta. Entron is crushed between its hands. #'Escape the Revenge '- The Rangers battle Mistrumis and fight her and her Megazord on Christmas Eve. #'New Year's Revolution '- The Rangers see Venjix clad in red before their very eyes. It is New Year's Revolution! #'Return of the United Alliance of Evil '- Venjix, Captain Evil, Vrak, Master Xandred, and their alliances united as one! Only the Power Rangers can stop them! Category:GB Category:Episode Lists